


Those who are worthy

by ARandomTimeOfDay



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, mlm author, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomTimeOfDay/pseuds/ARandomTimeOfDay
Summary: Those who are worthy get to date the adoptive brother of the crown prince.





	Those who are worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm gay for Prompto

This was the third time this week Prompto had returned bloody and bruised from sparring with Noctis. You frown as you rush over to Prompto's side, reaching him just before he collapses into you. You catch him, able to support his weight with ease, before your frown directs itself to your adoptive brother.

"What the hell Noct?" You yell at him, arm adjusting itself around Prompto's hips to better hold him up.

"If he can't handle me, he shouldn't have asked to train with me." Noctis shrugs at you, before finding his way into the diner. At this point you wanted nothing more than to follow him and give him a taste of his own medicine, but the groan from Prompto distracts you from your anger, drawing out your worry.

"Hang on." You tell him, half dragging him towards the caravan all four of the Noctis gang shared with you while you spent time in Hammerhead waiting for the car to be fixed. Throwing open the door you managed to get Prompto onto the couch. He sits with his hand gripping his right rib cage and throwing you a smile.

"Don't worry about me, Noct didn't get me too bad."

You scoff, looking frantically through different bags trying to find potions. When your hand hits something cold in Ignis' bag you cheer.

"Got it." You pull the item out of the bag to find you had indeed, not, got it. You quickly shove the item back into Ignis' bag before throwing the bag away from you, your face burning red while Prompto laughs.

"I guess that could work out a few of my back knots if we put it on vibrate."

"Silence," you hiss at him. "I do not want to ever think of that again. That man was basically my nanny." This causes Prompto to laugh harder, causing him to cry out when he provoked his injuries.

"Serves you right." You tell him, moving over to Noctis bag before hesitating to open it. You make a quick prayer to the six that you find nothing untoward in his bag before you blindly throw your arm in and almost rip the next cold item out of the bag. Which, thankfully, was a potion.

"Here." You extend the potion towards him before quickly pulling it back as a devious thought crosses your mind. "Shall I feed it to you, eh?"

Your voice is as low as you can make it as you lean yourself towards Prompto's face, which you can see is rapidly tinting red. You smirk as you close your eye fully expecting the familiar softness of Prompto. Instead you find yourself passionately lip locked with the caravan wall, Prompto having leaned over to the side and taken the potion from your hand before cracking it and allowing the healing magic to work its, well, magic.  
"Ah, sorry. I assumed you wrongly wanted the same as I did" You apologize to Prompto, your eyes falling to your knees. He stands, as good as new, and offers you his hand with a small smile. You take it and he pulls you up from the floor.

"You don't have to apologize I did want it, I just can't at the moment."

"Did you get razor burn and now it hurts to get a boner? That happened too Noct once."

"No, it's not that. I just... I can't tell you."

"Oh?" Your interest is peaked now. Prompto never was a man of secrets, he had told you the first time you met he had a habit of flicking boogers at the wall when bored, a thing he had thankfully grown from since then. Either way it was odd to you he would keep something from you. "I'll respect your wish to keep your secret either way."

He visibly relaxes. "Thank y-"

"Unless of course I'm involved in this secret."

Prompto freezes, telling you all you needed to know about your involvement. You rip you hand from his, deadly glare revealing itself to him.

"Prompto," your voice is soft and as cold as ice. "Tell me what is going on now."

"I-I-I-" Prompto stumbles backward falling to the floor, he looks up at all your (height) fury and cracks. "I was fighting Noct for the right to be your man!" He blurts out, before he realizes what he's done and slaps a hand over his mouth.

Your lips fall into a thin smile, without moving your head your eyes shift from right to left and back down to Prompto, before your brain processes what he said. You relax, kneeling down to press your forehead to Prompto's.

"You sweet idiot." You coo to him, you (colour) eyes meeting his blue.

"Your not mad?" He questions through a mumble.

"Of course not, that's so sweet of you to try and do. Win my hand like some fairytale prince." You nuzzle your nose against his own. "However I am the prince here and I am not a toy to be one."

"You said you weren't mad."

"Not at you babe, never at you. Noctis however is going to die for hurting you like that."

"(Name) please."  
"Shh," you place your finger on his lips. "You rest in the caravan and wait till the door unfreezes. I'm just going to "spar" with my dear big brother." You swiftly raise yourself from the ground, slamming the door open and freezing it shut with magic. Quickly you run into the diner, looking to see Noctis eating.

"Noct," you call with false cheer in your tone. "We're going to spar."

"Yeah sure, after I finish eating."

Your hand slams on the table, ice spreading across it and creeping on Noctis food.

"We are going to spar right now." You've leaned down so your eye to eye with Noctis. He doesn't look frightened having grown up with your anger bouts and reckless use of magic. Instead he just sighs.

"Fine, let's get this over with."

"Yes, lets."

~~

It's night when you return hours later, brushed, beaten and bloody, carrying an unconscious Noctis on your back.

"Oh what the hell?" Gladio exclaims when you walk up to the caravan where outside Ignis, Gladio and Prompto were playing cards.

"Oh dear six, they did it again." Ignis groans before leaving the table to rush into the caravan, presumably to get elixirs and potions for you two.

"There," you look over to Prompto whose jaw is slack and cards are beginning to fall from his hands. "I can date whoever." You throw Noctis onto the ground where the jolt of the ground begins to bring him back to a conscious state. "You hear that Noctis, leave my love life alone. I'm dating whoever I damn well want." Noctis just groans in response. You then walk over to where Prompto is sitting and lift him up bridal style, despite the disapproving ache of your body.

"And I damn well want you!" You tell Prompto before kissing him.

Prompto kisses you back in response.

Gladio wolf whistles.

Ignis doesn't say anything as he rushes over to Noctis side, but he holds a knowing smile on his face.

Noctis just coughs up blood.

 


End file.
